Various blades, knives, box cutters and the like (collectively, “tools”) are known, some of which are provided with blade covers. Typically, such blade covers need to be removed or, if mechanically coupled to the tool, manipulated in position by the user in order to expose the blade for use. Proximity of the blade cover to the blade sometimes makes is hazardous for a user of the tool to remove or manipulate the position of the blade cover. Accordingly, it would be useful to be able to provide a utility knife or other tool with a safety mechanism for controlling the release of a blade cover from an extended position.